Left Behind
by GiLaw
Summary: A (sort of) prequel to Bonding, told in Nova's POV. A mother gives birth and decides that her baby is too weak for her. From that moment on, it's the infant monkey left alone, exposed to the many dangers out there, with little to no chance of survival . . .


**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is back!**

 **First of all, thanks for all reading my fic "Bonding!" Positive reviews mean so much again!**

 **And after reading the reviews and stuff, this idea suddenly came to mind.**

 **So yeah, when I said Nova was only a few weeks old . . . yeah, she was a few hours! She was practically a newborn!**

 **This is gonna be a (sort of) prequel to "Bonding" as well as Nova's POV when she gets taken in by the Alchemist and all that.**

 **And for those of you who are wondering, I'm gonna say it- THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC! It's a theory fic! I mean, I'm already a hardcore Spova shipper so that's an obvious reason why. But as much as I love Spova, I wish we'd seen more of the father-daughter relationship between Nova and the Alchemist before . . . yeah, you know.**

 **God dammit, this isn't the first time this has happened! And this time I actually ship the female with the redhead! If you know me on Total Drama, you'll know where I'm going ;)**

 **Anyway, on with the fic! Enjoy! ;D**

 **Left Behind**

She didn't remember how it all happened really, how she came into the big wide world. She just felt herself slip out just like that and she was on the ground, right there, cold and hungry.

Something lightly tickled her face. Still crying, she reached out with her tiny paws, feeling blindly for her mother's face. There it was, in front of her. She could feel it, but she couldn't see it, her eyes were shut.

The mother sniffed at her new daughter. She was just lying there, feeling around for her, crying for food. Her cries were weak.

Too weak for her.

With that, the mother turned her back on the newborn, sauntering off into the jungle. Behind her, the yellow baby let out another cry and finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her mother's back turned to her, walking farther and farther away.

She let out an uncertain squeak, confused and alarmed. Was she supposed to follow?

She tried to climb to her four paws but they were too weak, too wobbly and were nowhere near strong enough to support her tiny body. In front of her, her mother, her own mother was disappearing into the vines and trees. She let out squeal, trying to crawl after her but it was to no avail. Panting, panicking, she just couldn't get to her feet and her mother was slowly disappearing from her view.

She screeched for her to come back but she didn't, couldn't or wouldn't hear her. The baby was on her belly, stretching out her tiny little paws her her to come back. She screeched again, the loudest screech her fragile lungs could muster.

And her mother disappeared into the jungle.

The baby's screeches faded away, as she tried to climb to her feet and scamper after her mother but her legs were too weak, too shaky and would not support her body, no matter how light it was. She let out another screech, begging her mother to come back but she was all alone in the big wide world.

She began to whimper, her body shaking from the cold and fear. Her body felt so empty inside, growling furiously for food that could not be provided for her by anyone else but her negligent mother. Around her, there were louder, much scarier noises to be heard, ones that urged her to move but kept her frozen to the sport. Everything around her was orange and she could see a big golden light way out in front of her, descending down into the hills, the sky getting darker the lower it got.

The newborn monkey began to screech again as she saw shadows swoop over her, the trees and vines rustle around her, everything around her so new and scary. That ball of light was still going down and she screeched louder, not wanting the light to fade away. Her little throat throbbed as she begged for the second thing she saw not to fade away on her but everything around her just seemed to be ignoring her and fading away on her.

The sky was getting darker and darker, the night time clouds beginning to roll in. She couldn't understand what was going on around her and that was that petrified her little soul the most. Everything around her was turning from orange to blue and getting darker still, fading down to black.

She heard strange chirping noises around her and wanted to screech more but the hunger and fatigue was overtaking her. The noises around her were so scary, she was completely exposed to whatever dangers lay around her and she was just so cold and hungry and petrified. She just wanted her mother!

Whimpering helplessly, she swiveled her shimmery black eyes around her, resting her head on the ground. She let out another little squeal but she couldn't find the energy to do so. She was still shaking and she didn't like the feeling, wishing it would stop. The sky was getting blacker and blacker, her body getting colder and weaker and the baby herself getting more and more scared.

That was when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that strange figure a few kilometers ahead of her and raised her head immediately. Her first intention was to scream for help, praying that maybe just maybe her mother would come back and carry her away to safety. She did this and glanced around her, hoping it would happen but the jungle around her remained just as dark, still and scary.

Her screech however seemed to have caught the attention of the figure in front of her as it turned towards her. She squeaked, realizing her mistake and tried to crawl away but her shaky arms were frozen to the ground. Whether it was from the cold, the fear or the fact that she was so weak, she didn't know.

As the figure drew closer to her, could see that it was of a species she did not recognize, as she naturally wouldn't, she was only a newborn but it still looked very threatening, very towerful, with gazing eyes at her, one red and one blue. She screeched again, flicking her head around, frantically, pleading for her mother to _please_ come back and rescue her, please, she just wanted to be safe!

The figure was now standing over her, examining her very closely, staring at her tiny body with those two eyes. She whimpered and cowered down underneath his shadow. What was gonna happen to her? Where was her mother?

The towering species stepped around her and into the woods, once again, observing it very closely. He seemed to looking for something, squinting his red and blue eyes before his gaze fell on her again.

Why wouldn't her legs work when she needed them most?

He approached her again before digging a large bony hand into those dark robes he was wearing and pulling out a white blanket. Her eyes widened in horror as he bend down with the blanket, wrapping it around her body, before scooping her up in his hands that seemed to be bigger than her actual body. As he pulled her in and stood up straight, she began to screech frantically for anyone to help her now. Anyone! Please!

She didn't know which was scarier, the height this species was holding her at, the fact that it was now carrying her away or that the fact that her mother still hadn't come back to find her. And as she screeched, he still gazed down upon her, holding her close to her chest so she couldn't escape. She screeched louder as he patted her slightly with one of those freaky hands and carried her farther away from the jungle. She didn't know if it was good or bad but either way, she did not like it. Knowing that screeching was not going to save her, she began to whimper and clung onto the white blanket to try and settle her nerves in some form.

He seemed to have taken her to some sort of structure . . . She had no idea what it was according to his species but it was rectangular shaped, all . . . She just didn't know what it was. Beside it, there seemed to be a square metal giant with a neutral facial expression, as big as the structure next to it.

The species carrying her had now entered this structured place, bringing her inside. Almost immediately she felt some sort of rush, one that immediately made her feel less cold but she still couldn't stop her shivering and she didn't like it. Squeaking nervously, she glanced around her. It was still dark but at least it was light up somehow, with colored lights. In front of her, another one of those towering species, much stockier and muscular in structure was approaching the one holding her and he too began to gaze over her in awe before the two of them began to communicate.

She remained silent, not sure how to feel. As the two . . . things communicated, she heard noises that sounded like "abandoned", "jungle", "mother" and "left for dead." She had no idea what these things meant but the tone of the species's voice told her that it obviously wasn't good.

The species suddenly turned and began to carry her somewhere else and she whimpered, wondering where was she going now. Above her she could see these strange tubes and circular shaped bottles with colored liquids and the species holding her was gazing around, looking for a particular one. He chose a glass bottle holding a white liquid with some sort of rubber nozzle at the end of it before carrying her away again, over to something structured and squishy looking.

He sat himself down on it, holding her in one hand and that white bottle at in the other. She squeaked again, not sure what he was going to do when suddenly he held the bottle close to her face, taking her by surprise.

She withdrew her head, not sure what to do now. Whatever it was, he wanted her to do something. He didn't force it on her, just sat there patiently, waiting for her to react. In front of them, the other one of his species was still gazing over her with curiosity and fascination.

She leaned forwards and sniffed at the white bottle. Was she supposed to . . . _drink_ from it?

Was that it? Was she getting fed at last?!

The baby opened her mouth and began to suck on the nozzle. A sweet tasting liquid splashed inside her mouth and she swallowed it back. All of a sudden, she felt much fuller, much stronger and relaxed back, beginning to drink down the white liquid as fast as she could, relieved to get some nourishment at last.

And as she was getting fed, the shivering came to a stop, and all those scary thoughts about the unknown just faded away.

 **Well I hope you liked that!**

 **And yeah, again for those of you who think it's OOC- SHE'S A BABY IN THIS!**

 **Also, I know how birth works and that the afterbirth would probably have to happen and all that but . . . it's a kid's show, you know?**

 **Other than that, I think it should be alright.**

 **See ya! ;D**


End file.
